The Worst Of Calls
by Wolfborn
Summary: When forced to choose, how many of us will do what's right even at the cost of those we love? OCXOC, One-sided LeoXOC. Flashback heavy and contains character death. Rated T for language. Mild lore edit, purely for plot reasons.


Everything had gone wrong from the start.

Every. Single. Thing.

It had been a week now, not too short but not too long a time, and she was still destroyed over his death. They'd told her a thousand times it wasn't her fault, that she made an impossible call, that they were grateful for the call she did make and forever sorry over what she'd lost. She didn't believe them. They were grateful, sorry too, and had made an impossible call... But she'd never believe it wasn't her fault. She let him die. She didn't save him. All for the greater good... _**"NO! Lisa, save him! We both know it's for the best, you know in your heart of hearts it is! Please... For me, save him."**_ There wasn't anything anyone could've done. Dimension X was a fickle place. Sure, gravity didn't apply when there was solid ground but this wasn't true when a vortex was near. It corrupted it, making its own gravity and pulled items toward it. A fact they'd all learnt the hard way. Splinter wandered over to his eldest, a firm hand rested on his shoulder, as he lent down to offer comfort. "Leonardo... I'm afraid our friend is in dire need of help. I understand how you would feel, but I believe you are best trained for this situation. You yourself know the pain leadership can bring. You must speak to her." His son sighed, nodding as he turned to his sensei. Taking his leave, he heading out of the lair and hit the rooftops of New York. He thought about last week, how they only realized how bad she was when she'd come back in a terrible state... Just.

The first day, she'd come back huffing and exhausted.

The second, her clothes were scuffed and ragged.

Third, she denied the crimson on her shirt was blood.

By the fourth, she couldn't deny the bruises nor the stab wound in her shoulder.

But the fifth? Her clothes were a wreck, her body littered with purple patches and waterfalls of red. Her arm was out of its socket, cuts scattered over her being like blossom during spring. How she'd survived was anyone's guess. Her eyes were lifeless, her skin pale, by the time she'd been brought to the lab for medical aid.

Of course, by the sixth day, she was out and running. Mercifully, she'd not found any more fights but it didn't stop her trying all the same. Leo scanned the countless buildings for her, looking for the metaphorical needle in the hay stack, before recalling something she'd spoken of in happier times. _**"He brought me here on our first date. Said he loved climbing for the views more than the thrill. I couldn't help call him a girl." She chuckled softly to herself, her turtle friend simply huffing in amusement before they began training once more.**_ It seemed unlikely, but that was better than having no lead. Racing toward the docks, leaping from building to building, he ran for the first water tower he could find. The roof of some dead company's factory. The place she loved. To his luck, he spotted her onyx curls drifting softly in the breeze as she sat overlooking the harbor. But no matter how silently he tried to approach, how careful he was, he still jumped out of his shell when her voice shattered the abnormal silence of New York's night like thunder. "Get the fuck out of here, Leo. I don't want your pity." The blue clad turtle wasn't certain if he was offended or worried. He made his way forward, her black sleeveless shirt and matching tight leggings soon coming into view, a stern look fixed to his face. "It's not pity, we just can't stand to see friends throwing their life away. Getting yourself killed won't fix a thing, Lisa." She remained seated, seemingly ignoring him, slipping a kunai off her leg and idly spinning it as she stared out into the ocean. The turtle stood behind her couldn't help feel a lump of guilt hang heavy in his throat. Had he not tried to save him, she never would've needed to make the choice in the first place... _**The Kraang weren't screwing around this time, having pulled out their big guns fast and VERY furiously, wanting to see their most hated enemies turned to ash. The brothers held together, splitting only to avoid the more concentrated fire they received, while Lisa and Dave flanked the droids via pincer movement. Issue was, a Kraang cannon can render any and all stealth useless. All it took was a single slip up from Dave, a single second too long out of the shadows, and he found it aimed at him. Leo had ordered his brothers to distract the main force, allowing him to make a break for the far side of the platform they fought upon. "DAVE, LOOK OUT!" It was all he could manage, tackling the human out of the main danger, before the shock-wave from the blast sent the two flying across the floor. They'd have been fine had the Kraang cannoner not continued to volley the platform, well aware it'd send both to their deaths. Lisa was heard screaming in rage before the cannon was decommissioned with a few homemade explosives, but by then the floor had began to crack. Each movement, even the slightest of twitch in a finger, and more cracks formed. She stood, horrified, one of her best friends and the love of her life dangling over an abyss... And she could save only one...**_ Lisa held up the kunai, staring at the reflection of the reptile behind her. Her face held no emotion, staring blankly at the friend she chose over her love. "You're full of shit, you know that?" She rose, turning to face him, a scowl now aimed at Leo. "It should've been me making that run to save him, it should've been me who got dropped off that platform, NOT him. But I stuck to the plan cos I thought, I stupidly fucking thought, that it wouldn't end badly! Me, Leo! Not you, not him, not nobody, just ME."

"Lisa, you kn-" She slammed him hard against the metal frame of the water-tower, her blade held to his throat. "MONA! My fucking name is MONA! Lisa was a girl who was happy and in love and fucking kept her promises! I'm Mona now, a girl who cracks skulls and puts people in their place. Got it!?" Leo huffed, glaring back at her in silence, not moving, till she pulled away of her own accord. Sheathing her weapon, growling softly to herself, she moved to the edge of the rooftop and looked down at the murky sea water below. How easy it would be to just jump in and give up... But she was too angry, too furious, to simply surrender. She wanted to kill, smash, commit mass genocide of the Kraang in revenge. She'd lost the one thing she cared about, lost the one person who could rein in her rage. She never wanted to expose her pain so she weaponized it, turned her fury on anyone stupid enough to fit her 'kick shit out of' hit-list. For the criminals of NYC, this was bad news. Most times she got injured she never even felt it until she was back at the lair. It was the only way she could walk now, because she was burning over inside till she was numb. And how, oh how, she wanted to hurt Leo right now. She didn't want sweet words and comfort, she wanted targets and blood on her hands (preferably Kraang). It was the whole reason she got into the business to begin with, for the adventure and for the good fight. Well, that and one other reason... _**"I'm a vigilante." She spat out one cold autumn evening. Dave just sat, staring, eyes wide in surprise. She thought confessing was a good idea but he seemed horrified rather than glad. "I'm sorry! I mean, I'm not cos it rocks, but I figured you should know... So..." Her legs kicked back and forth from the ledge she sat upon, staring down at the streets below. Dave shuffled closer, brow raised. "Like... Beat the crap out of rapists and muggers vigilante?" That caught her attention. Hazel eyes staring into gold, she nodded in reply. He smiled, leaning in closer. "Well, better get me a spandex fitting... Cos you got yourself a sidekick". His lips pressed to her's, his arms pulling her tight, as she found herself melting into his hold. She'd later, after a few beers, confess she dubbed herself 'Mona Lisa' as a joke but it soon became a serious title. Dave took the title 'Da Vinci' to ease her embarrassment. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard...**_ Lisa reached into her pocket, pulling out a small velvet box and clenched it hand in her hand. The container refused to break, though it dented heavily to her powerful fingers. "Stupid... Son of a bitch... Making me fall in love..." She snarled in anger, her eyes stinging and threatening to cry, before crushing the box tighter still. Leo stepped forth. "Li- ...Mona. Is that... What I think it is?" The human roared, arm pulling back and preparing to lob the velvet box into the ocean, before her reptilian friend grabbed her wrist. When she tried to resist, he simply wrapped his arm around her and pinned his body against her's. They struggled, grunting as they tried to fight on another's actions, till the container hit the floor with a gentle clatter.

Both arms now tightly around his friend, Leo felt her breathing shatter into ragged gasps. She shuddered, jerking now and again with a hiccup of air, before the inevitable happened... Lisa broke down into tears, right there in Leo's arms. Her voice broke, her sentences cut between sobs and gulps of air, as she screamed into the night sky. "FUCKING BASTARD! I fucking loved him! I loved him and he DIES ON ME!" Leo follows her to the floor as she collapses to her knees, not once releasing her from his hold. "How is that fair!? How am I suppose to accept that he's gone!? God fucking damn it..!" Spinning in his arms, her own clutched around his shell, Lisa lets go of her pain and breaks down in his arms. Tears pour down her face and all Leo can do is stroke her back and tell her that it's okay... But he knows it isn't. Looking down at the tiny velvet box, he knows it never will be. _**"So, what do you think?" April is stunned by the gold wedding band held before her. "OH. MY. GOD! Lisa, are you serious! Oh god, congratulations!" As she dives in for a hug, the red head finds herself pushed softly back. Lisa chuckles, shaking her head. "Save it for now, Red. He doesn't know yet, I'm gonna be asking him." April smirks, arms crossing, as she raises a brow with a devilish look on her face. "Oh? And here I thought you liked him treating you." She earned a playful punch on the arm for that, the ring stashed away in tight denim jeans quicker than humanly possible. "I do, I just... I mean, I'm twenty and have someone who'd die for me. It's more than I've had for a long time, longer than you guys... I'd say he's worth the risk. Worth the commitment." A smirk pulls at the corners of her mouth, her body barely able to contain her joy.**_

It's sunrise before either of them are aware of it. Lisa sleeps softly against Leo, his arm holding her firmly to his plastron, finally cried out. At least for tonight. If anyone was to blame, it should've been him but she'd never believe it. _**"Guys, cover me! I've gotta help Dave!"**_ The blue clad ninja sighs softly. It'll soon be time to head back, he can't risk exposure. Bringing his other hand up, glancing at his open palm, he questions what to do with the tiny ring that rests upon his skin. _**"She's gonna ask him to marry her? Wow... That's big."**_ Should he keep it? Throw it as she'd intended? It was a memento, but a painful one all the same. He looked to the girl in his arms before slipping it into her pocket. _**"Sure Dave, I think I know what you can get her."**_ It was her choice, not his, to make. Soon, the sun rose too high to delay his departure. Lifting Lisa up, bridal style, he made his way across the rooftops and hoped he could get to the sewers before New York awoke. He'd do his best to end her pain, to show her it wasn't her fault her boyfriend died. _**"She's dating him, Raph! I'm not gonna say anything!"**_ Dave's life was tied to her happiness. It was his fault she'd been forced to make that call... After all...

 _ **"It's not that easy, Mikey. I can't split them up just because I'm in love with her!"**_

Everything had gone wrong from the start...

* * *

 **Another story I've written that could be confusing. The larger flashbacks are Lisa's, events which expose important plot points regarding her and her life. The last five are Leo's, in reverse order of occurrence, showing his role in events and topping off with exposing his feelings for her. Originally the story was loose on if he did or didn't love her but I couldn't work it in as well as I wanted to so it became more apparent. Personally liked how I began and finished the story with the same line, but both with a different affliction to it. You might not agree but it's a nice moment for me as a writer. Would like to think the plot makes sense. With any luck, it is. R &R as ever. That's all for now.**


End file.
